Truly Madly Deeply
by gina2595
Summary: Belated Dexion Day Oneshot. Demyx's only love had always been dancing but when he comes out as gay it becomes his reason for living. Can anyone make him feel alive and loved again?


**Well what can i say? Sorry for not updating in so long. Ive had exams recently which hasnt left me with much time to write and then ive been suffering writers block again. But i think ive been getting over that over the last few days. Had originally intended to post this last week for Dexion Day but i couldnt get it finished in time. Its been a while since i last wrote in first person (like 6 months) so there are probably a few mistakes in there somewhere. But hope you like it and review when youre done and tell me what you think :) Oh and as for The Spell i havent given up on it im just not really motivated to write that at the moment but will hopefully post chapter 13 soonish. Oh and the name for this was actually chosen by one of my awesome friends. **

The dance floor is my lover, the music is her voice and my movement is our every touch and feeling. With a mind of its own, my body flows with the melody. I'm dancing, weaving, floating with the air, the sounds, the lights. It's like magic. My heart is pounding. My breathing is heavy and deep. My mind is racing. But it's all worth it.

Dancing is my heart. My soul. My _life. _I'm nothing without it. I feel alive when I'm dancing. It gives my life reason. Because, well let's face it, I don't really have much else going for myself. I'm an openly gay, 17 year old dancer, living in a pretty homophobic town. My parents kicked me out the house when I came out 3 years ago.

Since then I've been living with my uncle Vexen and his partner Marluxia. Honestly, that was the best thing that ever happened to me, leaving my parents I mean. Here with Vexen and Marluxia I can be myself, I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not any more. Vexen and my mother are twins but they are unbelievably different. My mother is the typical stay at home mother, wanting the perfect husband, the perfect son, the perfect family. But I screwed that up completely. But Vexen is different; he's smart, together and respected. He's the best doctor here in Hallow Bastion, you see. So people have to respect him even if they don't agree with his…preferences.

Then there's Marluxia. He's kind of like me. His parents forced him out when he came home one day saying he had a boyfriend (said boyfriend being Vexen). He's into the arts as well. He puts on plays, teaches dancing, music, drama. You name it, anything to do with arts, he's done it. So obviously when we met years ago we got on instantly. Then when he and Vexen heard I'd been kicked out they took me in, no questions asked. From then on I helped Marluxia with his plays to get some extra cash when I need it. I dance in his plays and help teach the kids in his classes.

But not long after word got out. Going to school was different from that moment on. Saix, Xaldin and Lexaeus decided this was just the excuse they need to beat me up, several times. Then after the first beating Axel and Roxas started avoiding me in public. But I understood that. Ever heard the expression: "guilty by association"? Well they were. They're both gay, together actually. But they were smarter when they came out. Vexen, Marluxia and I are actually the only ones that know the truth, so I'm not about to fuck everything up for them.

Now here I am; on the stage of Marluxia's latest play. Honestly I have no idea what the play is about; all I do is walk on stage and dance when I'm needed. But tonight is slightly different to usual. It's my first solo performance. I don't know why, but a week ago Marluxia told me he'd added a new scene to the play and needed me to dance on my own before it, and I agreed.

The wooden stage is cold beneath me, the light's heat around me is warm and comforting and the audience is taken over by darkness. After the first two rows the blinding light turns to black. But I don't care. I don't need an audience. They're always the same judgemental eyes. They judge you while you're on stage, then the instant you walk off you're forgotten. Although, I like it that way; it doesn't involve excessive attention. Yet, here alone, even though I can't see them, I can feel every eye on me.

Softening and slowing the melodies draw to an end, as does my dance. As the final note echoes around me all light vanished. But not before I see him. The small boy sat in the middle of the front row. He looks different to all the others. He seems about the same age as me…only shorter. Although I couldn't get a good luck at him, because half his face was curtained with messy slate hair, I could still see a single gleaming deep blue eye. Then it's gone with the darkness.

Before I know it I'm off stage being pulled into a hug by a pink blur. "Amazing Demyx! Absolutely amazing! Knew I was right to pick you for it! You set the mood for the scene perfectly! Now that's your parts over, right? Well then why don't you go rest and help Namine. She's gotten a bit sick with stage fright so she's stepped outside for a bit. Intermission should be soon so take your time."

Without even being given a chance to speak I was thrown out the back stage doors into the entrance to the theatre. Across the long walkway I can see a small blond girl, wearing an elegant white dress, leaning against the doors with her head in her hand. I cautiously walk over to her, so that not to startle her. When at her side I ruffle her hair, as I always do, and say, "Hey Nami. Marly says you're suffering from stage fright again? Really have you ever been in a show that you _haven't_ gotten extreme stage fright in?"

"Oh haha, you're so funny Demyx. But you know I can't help it. I'm fine till I see all those people…all those eyes staring. It's scary, the way they watch everything you do." She was shaking slightly (from both the cold night air and nerves) as I wrapped an arm around her. Did I mention she's technically my cousin (but she's more like a sister honestly)? Since Vexen and Marluxia obviously can't have their own kids together they adopted her 7 years ago, when she was 5. So having Marluxia as a father she always got pulled into his plays, but drawing and painting is what she really loves, she just can't say no to him.

"Yep I know I'm hilarious! But remember what I've told you before. Yeah they may be watching you while you're on stage but they'll forget about you the moment you've gone. Then when they try to remember you later, they'll just remember how great you were."

I saw a smile begin to curl the edges of her lips as I spoke to her, before she flung her arms around me and said, "Thanks Demyx. You always know how to make me feel better. How did your dance go? Sorry I couldn't see it, thought I was going to be sick so I came out here for some air."

"Oh yeah, I'd actually almost forgot about that. It went well thanks, better than I thought it would. But…" I was cut off when a vicious arm snaked around my neck, dragging me away from Namine. As this was happening I saw a wisp of blue hair out the corner of my eye and a large dreadlocked man take hold of the small blonde.

They wasted no time…they never do. Within seconds of Saix taking hold of me, Lexaeus began punching me in the chest and stomach. The arm around my neck prevented me from screaming out in pain, but that didn't stop Namine. Though Xaldin had hold of her, she still struggled to get free, all the while screaming for help with tears streaming down her face. She shouldn't have to go through this, she's only 12. And with her past I can't even begin to comprehend what she could be thinking right now.

Movement could be heard from within the theatre, making them hesitate with the beating. I take this as my chance, driving my elbow back into Saix's chest. Sadly, it didn't work. Reluctant to be found out, the trio drag us away from the theatre; down a side alley.

The pain is becoming too much for me to bear now. All light is about to fade, once again. My eyes are closed tightly shut as I wait for the final blow…but it never comes. Weakly I open my eyes, just as Saix falls to the floor. I don't know what happened, but whatever it was made Xaldin and Lexaeus freeze in shock.

Suddenly they're gone. In their place is a small figure. Namine flings herself at me, causing me to wince, as I'm still trying to comprehend the situation. She's trying to say something to me but it's too incoherent for me to understand, so I settle with gently rubbing her back as a reply.

As I try to sooth her the figure moves closer, kneeling on the floor beside me. "Hey are you okay? I saw them dragging you away when I came out the theatre."

Then the face comes into focus. It's the same slate haired boy I saw in the front row. I look right into his deep blue eyes as I reply. "Thanks for the help. Yeah I'm fine…that's nothing compared to what they've done before though."

"Really? Didn't look like nothing to me. You looked like you were about to faint. How long have they been doing this, if you don't mind me asking?" He's still looking into my eyes as he says this.

"I don't know. A few years now I guess. Ever since…" My voice trails off at the end; I can't finish my sentence. What if I tell him? What if he just turns on me like all the others?

By this point, Namine had taken herself off of me and was now standing silently at my side, rubbing tears away from her eyes. The boy was giving me a chance to speak but I still couldn't get the words out. "Ever since when? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though."

Hearing his voice made me feel more at ease, so I smiled at him before replying. "Well…you see…" As I pieced the sentence together, I swallowed slightly before continuing. "A few years ago I came out as gay…and those guys have been doing that ever since. But I'm used to it. There's not really anything I can do about them. But I won't have to deal with them much longer. When I'm 18 my uncle, his partner, Namine here and I should be moving out of town."

In all honesty I didn't at all expect the reaction I got. He simply smiled at me and pulled me to my feet. After a few moments he responded. "Ahh. I know the feeling. I'm moving schools soon for similar reasons. This town isn't exactly the safest place for people like us."

I don't know why, but hearing him say that made the smile still on my face spread into a grin. "Well we should be going back stage. I need to help Namine finish getting ready for her part. I'm Demyx by the way."

"I'm Zexion and yeah intermission is probably almost over. Well see you around Demyx." He began to walk away before turning around and walking back over. "Wait give me your phone for a minute." Instantly complying I handed him my small blue phone as he pulled out his own small dark purple one. Just moment later he handed it back and walked away without a word. I watched him walk down the alley until he was out of sight. Just as Namine begins to lead me backstage I feel a slight vibration in my pocket

Pulling my phone back out I see a new message, reading: _Hey Demyx. Meet me tomorrow at 10:30 at the park a few streets down from here? Oh, and I forgot to say, your dancing was amazing! Zexion x_

I can't help but grin even more as I read it. Today was really turning out to be something. First I have my first solo, then I get beat up and now well I found Zexion. Looking back on my life so far, I think it's safe to say I've never met anyone who makes me feel this happy, not to mention I haven't even known him an hour.

As I read over the message again, my face heats up slightly as I allow Namine to pull me back stage. Quickly I write back a short reply, egger to give him a response. _Hi Zexion. Yeah, I'll be there! And thanks! I saw you as the lights went out by the way. Demyx x_

I was pulled out of my joyful trance moments later by Marluxia. "Hey Dem. You seem a lot happier than when you left! There something you want to tell Uncle Marly?"

I avoided the arm he tried to wrap around me as I replied with a grin. "Oh, it's nothing really."

Though, Namine, being Namine, always loves to tease me. So as I avoid his arm again she says "Yeah, Demyx, right nothing. You've only gone and found yourself a boyfriend."

I stick my tongue out at her slightly as I reply. "No I haven't, Namine. At least, not yet."

* * *

><p>The air was warm and humid, as I sat on a cold metal bench the following morning. It had taken a few hours for the events from yesterday to really sink in. If Namine hadn't seen it as well I would have sworn it was simply a dream! But she did see it, so that meant it was real.<p>

Now here I am sat in the park we'd agreed on at 10:25 am. Honestly I don't know what to expect from today. Without a thought I'd agreed to meet…well basically a stranger. Granted, he had saved me from Saix and the others, but that's beside the point.

The fact of the matter is: I don't really know Zexion. Nevertheless, I want to know him. I want to know his likes, his dislikes, his friends and his family. I want to know his heart, soul and mind. I want to know his past, his present…and his future. I want to know him. Thus, here I am, against my better judgement, waiting at a park for someone who may not even turn up.

Running my hand through my hair as I glance at my watch, I see it's already 10:45. I should have known better. Of course he wasn't going to come. He just wanted me to make a fool of myself, like everyone else wants me to do. Still sat on the bench, I let my head fall forward catching it my hands, resting on my knees, as I let out a soft sigh. "Pointless. I should know better by now." Giving up, I stand shaking my head before beginning to walk away.

"Wait! Demyx!" I half don't believe that the voice was actually real until I see the small figure running towards me. In no time at all he's right in front of me; completely out of breath (apparently he's not into sports by the looks of it). "I'm sorry Demyx. I got caught up and it took longer to get here than I thought it would."

"Well at least you're here now!" The grin that had spread across my face the moment I saw him slowly turned sad. "…But…I didn't think you were going to turn up."

I didn't see it coming, but while I was staring at the ground, Zexion reached out pulling me into his arms. It felt so…so right. "I'm sorry, Demyx. I'll never make you wait for me again." After a moment of hesitation, through surprise, I wrapped my own arms around him. I liked hearing him say that, it implied I'd be seeing much more of him.

"Okay. I believe you." Smiling, as we pulled out the hug, I said "But I don't remember agreeing to see you again after today." Playfully, I stuck my tongue out at him after I spoke.

"Oh, believe me; we'll see each other after today. I know it! And I'm never wrong!"

"Confident now aren't we? So what are we even doing?"

* * *

><p>The hours passed in a blur. It still felt like minutes since I'd seen his face running towards me. In reality it had actually been 9 hours. Everything with Zexion was just so easy and natural. Things just went well instantly, we didn't even have to try. It was like we'd known each other our entire lives. Now I know why I agreed to meet his so easily; it was destiny.<p>

The lights of the streets had begun to die again and glowing orbs began to line the streets. As the sky turned a deep royal blue, Zexion took my hand, guiding my through various streets and lanes. The sensation of his touch sent shivers up my spine. It's amazing, we fit together perfectly. Picking up speed, we ran through the streets, Zexion still leading.

After a few minutes of running, we finished at the top of a hill on a river side. The royal blue sky was clear and bright, coated in a layer of shimmering stars. With the light of the stars is the luminous glow of the full moon. It's rare to see it quite like this, with its silver aura, big and bright, floating on the water's surface. The river it's self is call and peaceful, each ripple reflecting the beauty from above. Little can be heard apart from the low chirping of crickets.

Still hand in hand, Zexion begins to lead me down the hill to the river's edge. Though the hill is steeper than I anticipated, causing me to trip, pulling Zexion down with me. In a flash we roll to the base of the hill, a few feet from the river. My hand is still help tight in his soft grip and we lay there in silence on the ground.

After recovering from the unexpected fall, I glace over to the slate haired boy, only to see him already watching me. For the first real time since I met him, his long slate fringe is hanging away from his face, revealing both of his glistening beautiful deep blue eyes.

I no longer have control over my own body. With the hand not held by his own, I reach over cupping his soft cheek. Uncontrollably, I feel my entire face smile as I feel Zexion's smile grow under my hand, as I draw soft circles onto his cheek. Before either of us know it, I'm pulling our faces together. My eye close but I can still see his perfect smiling face in my head and I can feel is soft sweet breathe on my face. The moment out lips connect I feel overpowering streams of electric pulsing through my entire body. It's like magic.

Indescribable. What I feel here, together with Zexion, is simply indescribable. The taste of his lips, the scent of his breath, the feeling of his touch. Everything about him. Never in all my life have I experienced anything quite like this. There's no awkward moment when we pull out of the kiss, only knowing, understanding and loving. I don't know what lead Zexion to me, so for now I'll just call it fate.

I don't know how long we've been like it, but with only the crickets and the river as company, we are still lying on the same patch of grass, hand in hand, staring at the beauty of the stars. Squeezing his hand as I watch the sky I speak, "Is this a dream, Zexion? Because if it is, I never want to wake up."

I hear a small laugh beside me before I hear his velvet voice respond. "No Demyx. It's definitely not a dream. It's as real as you and I…and I don't want it to end either."

"Good. I don't think I'd be the same again, if I woke up and it all turned out to be dream. Honestly I've never felt like this before. Since I came out, I've had a totally of five friends. Three of which are part of my family and the other two have to avoid me in public now, as long as they want to keep their relationship a secret."

"I know things must have been tough on you, Demyx. But I'm here for you now. You don't have to go through everything on your own now, I'll always be here. And if anyone tries anything like those guys last night, well we'll just have to kick their asses as well." As he spoke he lifted our joined hands up and gently kissing my hand.

"Thanks, Zexion. I'm so glad I met you!" We were still lying on the grass as I saw it; a streak of light, flying across the sky. "Look Zexion! A shooting star! Make a wish!" A few moments passed before I spoke up again. "So, what did you wish for?"

"I didn't. I don't need to. I've got everything I need right here. Nothing I wish for could be better than finding you. How about you?"

"Well…I wished that you'd always be here by my side and that we wouldn't have to deal with people like Saix again."

"You don't need a wish for that, Demyx. I already told you, I'll always be here with you from now on."

"I know." A warm gentle breeze blew past us, as we lay in a comfortable silence. "Zexion?"

"Yeah? What is it Demyx?"

"Well…I…I…I think I love you." As I spoke my cheeks flushed red with heat, making me instantly avoid all eye contact.

"I love you too, Demyx. I fell for you the moment you stepped on that stage." As he spoke I felt a soft hand caress my face, tilting my head and bringing our faces together for another perfect kiss.

* * *

><p>Three weeks have passed since the day I met Zexion. And never has my life been happier. Since I met him I'm able to be completely myself; I'm not hiding because of what others might think of me anymore. I used to think leaving home was the best thing I've ever done…but now I see, meeting Zexion is truly the best thing I have done and will ever do.<p>

Still I have no explanation as to why it was Zexion who found me being beaten up, apart from fate. But I'm glad it was him! Being with him has changed my view on the world. Now I see, not everyone is the same. Not everyone wants me dead for being gay. There are still people in the world capable of loving someone like me. And I'm lucky enough to have found the person I love most and the person who loves me most, my other half, my love, my soul mate. Dancing is no longer my lover and my life, Zexion is.

Not a day hasn't passed that I haven't loved him more, since the day we met. Today is no exception. The sky is clear, the sun is bright and the birds are tweeting. I couldn't ask for a better day.

Today is the day Zexion joins me at this so called school. With him here I'm not scared of what people will think. So we're making a stand. Walking down the street hand in hand, all I can think of is how happy I am to be with him. Axel and Roxas are mimicking our movements a few paces behind.

As we turn the last corning, the large metal gates of the school come into view and Zexion squeezes my hand and says, "You ready for this Demyx? Us being together publicly like this could just make things worse you know?"

I have a grin plastered on my face as I reply. "Yeah, I know. But I don't care. I'll always be ready as long as I'm with you. And as long as I'm with you nothing else in the world matters." As I finish we step through the gates, showing the world we aren't scared to be different. We aren't scared of what people think. And we aren't scared to love.


End file.
